


Secret Private Love

by Canadian1112



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian1112/pseuds/Canadian1112
Summary: what would you think it would be like for Carmilla to meet in a private school for high school, and having Ell be in this story





	Secret Private Love

Chapter one

First day of the last year of highschool is supposed to be one of the best years of my life, unless your dad moves you to a new town where you know nobody. My dad got sent here from his last job to work as a detective in this small town. Ever since my mom died three years ago, my dad hasn't fully been himself. He used to be someone who would come home from work and decided to take his family to an amusement park. Now when he gets home, he sits on his recliner in the livingroom and watches reruns of COPS on the tv. When he got told he was being moved here he told me he was going to chnage and be like how he used to, but i know that won't last very long. I accept that he won't be who he used to be, but one day i hope he gets out of his slump. 

"Laura, honey are you ready to go to school?" my dad yells from down the stairs as i finish putting on my uniform. i look at myself in the mirror in my uniform and i look like im wearing a Hogwarts uniform. I take one last glance of myself and open my door and take my backpack from the ground next to it and run down the stairs. "Laura, did you remeber you pepper spray?" I laugh at him jokingly as i walk out the front door with my dad following behind me. Slowly we make our way to school, as my dad has become the slowest driver now for some reason that i cannot figure out. "Dad, can you please go faster that 40kpm, i mean your a cop im sure you wont get pulled over for going the speed limit." My dad looks at me "Laura, i am just being cautious, you never know what could happen while driving." I roll my eyes and look out the window as the small town passes by as we drive through it. My dad finally makes it to my new school, and he pulls up right in front as i then get out and wave him goodbye "Laura, please remember that you have to walk home today, since i wont't be home till late tonight." I nod my head and make my way up the huge staircase that has two gargouls on either ends of the staircase. People around me watch me as i make my way up the stairs, they look at me with a scowl as they can tell i am the new kid. I suddenly slip my foot on a step and i fall with both my knees falling hard on the cement stairs. "Ow, shit" i say quietly as someone walks up to me and offers me their hand, i take it and they help me up as i then wipe the dirt on my skirt. "Thanks for that, i seem to be very clumsy sometimes" i say to the red headed girl who is almost a foot taller than me. "Oh it's ok i get it, i've never triped on stairs before but Im sure it happens to alot of people." I smile at her and laugh silently as i then realize that I haven't told her my name "Oh sorry, I'm Laura." The tall girl then nods "I'm Danny, it's nice to meet you Laura" she then looks behind me and waves as someone comes walking up the stairs towards us. Another red head comes towards us, as I think to myself that I've never seen so many red heads before. "Laf, this is Laura she's new this year" Danny says to them as they offer me their hand "Hi Laura, It's nice to meet you." They smile widely as i then say "Is it that obvious that I'm new?" I ask as they smile "Your wearing the full uniform, which no one does here unless there is a special thing happening that day." I look down at my clothes and then look at Danny and Laf, and I can see how they aren't fully wearing their uniforms. They seem to be wearing the blazer and white shirt, but arent wearing the skirt. They then laugh at me "It's ok though frosh, you'll get used to not wanting to wear that very quickly" says Laf, as the three of us start walking up the stairs and head inside.

They help me find my way to the office as they say they will find me later for lunch, and i make my way into the office. I walk up to the lady at the front desk "Hi, I'm Laura Hollis it's my first day, i'm supposed to pick up my school package." She smiles at me and asks me to wait as she gets up and walks into the back of the office. She then returns with papers and hands me them "If you could wait just a moment for Headmistress, she will be out in just a moment." i nod my head and take a seat on a wooden bench and place my bag down next to me. "Miss Hollis, is it?" A very beautiful women asks me as i look up at her "Yes, sorry I'm Laura" she smiles "I am Headmisstress Kern." i stand up and shake her hand, as she asks me to follow her out of the office. The headmisstress tells me all about how the school was started back in 1804, and is one of the oldest buildings here in the town. I follow her down the hall as she then stops as she sees a girl leaning against a locker while on her phone "Wait right here Miss Hollis, i will be right back" she then walks and stand in front of this dark haired girl "Miss Karnstein, why are you not in Biology?" she asks the girl as she puts down her phone and smirks "Headmisstress, i thought i'd rather not learn about how a single cell can multiply, not really something i'm intrested in." Headmistress crosses her arms "So you would then rather fail your last year in this school and come back next year and do it all over again." I accidently drop my book, as it slams hard onto the floor and they both look at me as the noise carried across the whole hallway. Headmistress looks at me and the the dark haired girl and smiles "Miss karnstein, since your not in class you can take Miss Hollis here to here english class." The dark haired girl looks at me and scowls as they Headmistress waits for her and walks up to me with the girl next to her. She then leaves us and head back to her office as i stand awkwardly silent as the girl decideds to go back onto her phone. "I'm Laura by the way" i break the silence as they girl looks up from her screen and scuffs as she then says "Lets get this over with, i need to be somewhere." She begins to walk away from me and leaves me alone as i then quickly make it up to her as i try to talk to her. "So, what's your name?" i ask her as she looks at her phone and replies back to someone "Carmilla."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry first chapter is short, but I will make sure the others are way longer.


End file.
